


【福笑】平行线01-03

by zephyruk



Category: color recipe-harada
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyruk/pseuds/zephyruk
Summary: ⚠️注意：1.ABO世界观，A和O均可通过咬后颈腺体进行临时标记，A可以在O发情期做爱时咬Ｏ腺体永久标记O，但O方只能给出临时标记。2.笑是A，福是O，CP：福笑，而非笑福。
Kudos: 2





	【福笑】平行线01-03

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️注意：  
> 1.ABO世界观，A和O均可通过咬后颈腺体进行临时标记，A可以在O发情期做爱时咬Ｏ腺体永久标记O，但O方只能给出临时标记。  
> 2.笑是A，福是O，CP：福笑，而非笑福。

01 乞求

对于每个O来说，发情期总是来势汹汹。

周三的凌晨5点半，离上班还有1小时30分，猫爪挠门般断断续续却又坚持不懈的敲门声和浓郁的红酒味却把A笑彻底吵醒了。

弥散进他家的酒味已经很浓了，A笑忍不住皱了皱眉，起身拿了药箱，掰了片抑制剂合水咽下，他猜都不用猜就知道肯定是那个该死的追求他的变态O。他明明是O却没半点O的自觉，眨着漂亮的凤眼，好无辜地说着抑制剂对自己不起作用，就理所当然地拒绝吃药；可每次一发情就往他家跑，要是不给他开门，他甚至能在A笑家的门外哼哼唧唧地挠门挠上大半天，非引来无数的邻居侧目不可，每次搞到最后都不得不给他开门，让他进来。

"笑君...拜托了，求求你了，让我进来吧..."门外的O福的声音好不可怜，一颤一颤地似乎下一秒眼泪就要掉下来。

"回你自己家去，药没用就隔离懂吗隔离！"A笑带着点起床气的声音隔着门板钝钝地传了过来。

"笑君在呀...不行的，我现在回不去了...发情太突然，我满脑子就想着见你，出门就把钥匙忘家里了...求求你了，求求你了....笑君" O福对突然的回应感到欣喜，却又被一波又一波的情潮席卷地疲累不堪，声音也逐渐弱了下去。他靠着A笑的门，半蹲在地上，哆哆嗦嗦地捂着热烫的下腹。

不久，门终于开了。"笑君，我！,,,"O福刚想说什么，话语却愣在了嘴边，因为他看见A笑已经俨然穿好外服，准备照常去上班了。"爱进不进，仅限你待到我回家之前，不要乱动我的东西啊。"A笑戴着口罩希望能隔绝点对方信息素的味道，声音听上去闷闷的。

"你...你不留下来吗？今天别...别去上班了吧...笑君... "O福拽了拽他的衣袖，半边身子已经进了A笑的屋子，似乎想要挽留他。"你开什么玩笑？你发情又不是我发情，怎么可以不去上班！"A笑稍一用力就挣开了O福的拉扯，顺便带上了门。

切，又失败了。O福恨恨地咬了咬牙，他泛红的眼珠泛出氤氲的湿气。但，他又转念一想，自己也算成功"入侵"了A笑的家，似乎也不赖。

O福熟门熟路地摸进了A笑的房间，扑进了还带着A笑体温的被褥，准备正式开始享受这一月一次无与伦比美好的发情期。

02 发情

O福蜷在A笑的被窝里，发情地热烈，哼哼唧唧、哆哆嗦嗦地蹭着A笑清爽的薄荷味信息素的床单。他的汗液、前列腺液、精液蹭得床单湿湿粘粘，莓果般艳红的乳尖也被床单摩擦地挺立。O福的脑袋深深地埋在A笑的枕中，香汗淋漓。他后颈的腺体不受控制地散发着令人沉醉的信息素，灌得A笑的整个公寓全是他浓郁的红酒香...

因为O福今天请假，A笑不得不接手了他的指明，忙碌了一天终于下班了。他在回家的路上祈祷着，某个乱发情的混蛋趁早心灰意冷地滚蛋，可当他一开门，就被O福浓郁到快能令人酒精中毒的信息素味呛得腿软直骂：你发情回家发去，你这不是害得我浑身酒味吗？你让我明天怎么上班？……这话还没让他说完，他就被浑身烫得惊人的O福按在地上狠狠咬住后颈，他虎牙酥酥麻麻地刺进了A笑后颈的腺体，烈性的信息素被源源不断地注入体内，就好像直接往A笑的胃里打了一剂高度浓缩的葡萄味酒精，灌得他整个人都迷迷登登地醉了，遂任由O福拆吃入腹。 

03 愿望

“你就咬一下我嘛。“O福的声音打着颤，下身却利索地撞击着A笑的腿根。不大的公寓内，浓烈的酒香和清冽的薄荷味混合成了另一种奇香，不断抽插的水声和细细的呜咽听得格外清楚。O福的左臂圈紧了A笑的腰，右手用力地将他那被汗水濡湿的后脑压向自己的后颈，恨不得他的唇能紧贴着自己的胀疼的腺体，不留一丝缝隙。

他发烫的脑袋搁在A笑微凉的肩上，一边贪婪地嗅着A笑后颈愈发浓郁的薄荷香，一边又贴着他潮红湿润的耳朵，反复低喃，恳求着他的标记。但对方却只是咬紧牙关，呜咽着摇头，软软的发丝和滑嫩的下巴在O福的颈间来回摩擦，誓死不松口。

O福好气，他那么爱他，他为什么不肯爱他？他好委屈，好难受，仿佛得不到他的爱下一秒就会死掉一样，身下的动作也因这苦涩的情绪变得没轻没重起来，撞得又狠又快，甚至强行顶开了A笑的生殖腔。“不！不行！…不可以！嘶——”被O福信息素灌得半醉的A笑被突发的剧痛和一丝难以言喻的快感弄得清醒过来，耐不住叫出了声。怎么可能？A的生殖腔应该是退化了的，怎么可能会被撞开？他双手费力地抵着O福的胸口，惊恐地往后缩，却不想被O福死死地掐住了腰，钉牢在原地，圈得他动弹不得。可与O福强硬的动作相反，他的语气却异常地卑微，听上去似乎快哭了：“我爱你，我想要你…求你了，成为我的人吧！”

话音刚落，一股暖流瞬间灌入了A笑的生殖腔，A笑似乎怔住了，痴痴地抱着身前昏睡过去的O福，半晌才低垂下眉眼，微哑的的声音带着疲惫：“怎么可能。”

TBC


End file.
